Sing 2
Sing 2 is a 2020 musical comedy adventure film. Plot It's been many years since the singing competition. Rosita's the winner of several singing competition but still hasn't chosen a record label to make her officially famous. Mike is the proud family man who quit jazz to be a singer. Ash does performances at an old restaraunt but is having trouble getting used to life without her boyfriend. Johnny is a famous singer who struggles to persuade a record label to help guide his career. Meena is part of a choir and struggles to earn the trust of her newfound pal. And Buster Moon's shows are now an unqualified success. Then, a gang of lowlifes band together to tear down the whole town. Now, Buster must reunite the gang, search for new contestants, and even sing himself. Cast *Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon, a koala who runs Moon Theater, and the protagonist of the movie. Despite his bravery to go onstage, Buster is extremely terrified about singing in front of others. But soon after Meena spots him singing by himself, he just might gain the courage to face his fears. In the end, he performs alongside Melody and buys a mansion where he can remain with his family. *Shawn Mendes as Buster's singing voice *Selena Gomez as Melody, a beautiful, 25 year old female koala who will be Buster's love interest and the deuteragonist of the film. Melody is a famous popstar who loves to entertain all creatures of all ages. However, she's got a crippling fear of any huge predators. In the end, Melody marries Buster and buys a mansion where she can remain with her family. *John C. Rielly as Eddie Noodleman, a sheep who is Buster's best friend, and the tritagonist of the film. He knew Nicholas as a teenager and is the only one who knows the leopard's greatest weakness. In the end, he hangs a new photo of Buster's family in front of the Moon Theater. *Rhea Perlman (singing voice as Idina Menzel) as Judith, a llama who works at a bank and a major character of the film. She secretly dreams to be a singer. In the end, she quits her job and becomes a singer. *Forest Whitaker as Uncle Sid, Buster's uncle and Buster's mom's younger brother and a major character. Sid leads a whole unit of animals who attempt to defeat Nicholas once and for all. *Reese Witherspoon as Rosita, a domestic pig who is a mother to 25 piglets and a major character. She has performed at many events alongside Gunter but still doesn't have a record label. But when Rosita discovers what her big brother plans to do, she must use her gift to save the town. In the end, she finally finds a record label to share with Gunter and Johnny *Taron Egerton as Johnny, a mountain gorilla who is now a singer and a major character. He's desperate to win the trust of a record label. In the end, he finally convinces them and becomes part of a trio. *Nick Kroll as Gunter, a pig who is now Rosita's best friend and a major character. When he meets Betty, Gunter tries to earn her heart but is having some hard luck. In the end, they start dating. *Mandy Patinkin as McPhee, Rosita's brother and the Piglets' uncle. McPhee has been loved by many animals which is the main reason why his brother wants to bring him down so badly. *Scarlett Johansson as Ash, a crested porcupine and recently became Lance's girlfriend and a major character. Although she loves performing for happy fans, in a storm Ash is happy for Lance. In the end, she and Lance reunite and realize that love is first sight unless you and her start dating him. Hope they don't get back together, after the way he treated her by cheating on her. *Seth MacFarlane as Mike, a white mouse who rejected his jazz job to become a singer and a major character. While he performs in first class, he lets his sweetheart fall behind. In the end, he discovers that she's more capable than he thinks. *Tori Kelly as Meena, a Indian Elephant who no longer has stage fright and a major character. She attempts to show Buster he can face his fears. Meanwhile, she meets another elephant but can't work up the courage to accept him due to family issues. In the end, she accepts Henry and become an unbreakable duo. *Tara Strong as Nancy, a white mouse who will be Mike's wife. In the end, she's premoted to being Mike's partner in song. *Garth Jennings as Ms. Karen Crawley, a iguana who is Buster's assistant and a supporting character. *Eddie Izzard as Miles, one of the antagonists, a domestic pig and Rosita's big brother. He's desperate to rid his brother and all those he loves. In the end, he's thrown into jail where he gets beaten up by Big Daddy and his gang. *Chris Cooper as Nicholas, a leopard and Eddie's nemesis and the leader of all antagonists. He wants revenge on Eddie for choosing someone else to be his friend. Nicholas plans to destroy Buster and his family for good. In the end, Ash's quills excapes and murders him and Lance rescues Ash in a Storm and throws him to jail. *Beck Bennett as Lance, a crested porcupine who is Ash's boyfriend and a supporting character. In the end, he breaks up with Becky and admits to Ash that he was wrong to treat her so poorly and he start dating Ash. *Jennifer Saunders as Nana Noodleman, a sheep who is the grandmother of Eddie, and the retired singer of the Moon Theater and a supporting character. In the end, she calls in the police to arrest Miles. *Amy Adams as Becky, a crested porcupine who is Lance's ex-girlfriend, and will be against Ash, and mostly Lance. She serves as the tertiary antagonist. She is also's Miles' assistant and second in command. In the end, she's thrown into preschool for punishment. *Nick Offerman as Norman, a domestic pig who is the husband to Rosita and a supporting character. *Ben Stiller as Dave Moon, a koala who is Buster's father and a supporting character. For years, Buster has thought he was dead. But Dave survived and has hid away for many years under the protection of Sid. *Delta Burke as Stella Moon, a koala who is Buster's mother, the wife of Dave Moon and a supporting character. She was the first to discover that Dave still lived. Soon, Stella writes a letter to Buster which Eddie reads aloud that Dave still lives by this day. New Cast Members *Samuel L. Jackson as Boris, a night wolf who is Buster's new contestant along with Rosita, Gunter, Johnny, Ash, Meena and Mike *Robert Downey Jr. as Baxter, a sly wolf who is Rosita and Norman's neighbor *Molly Shannon as Debra, a sly wolf who is Baxter's wife *Phyllis Smith as Betty, a pig who will be Gunter's love interest *Emily Blunt as Tabitha, a female mountain gorilla who will be Johnny's love interest *Zac Efron as Henry, an indian elephant who falls for Meena he had a crush on Meena *Diane Lane as Sharon, a crested porcupine who is Ash's mother *Adam Sandler as Robert, a crested porcupine who is Ash's father *Will Ferrell as Stewart, a crested porcupine who is Lance's father *April Stewart as Jane, a crested porcupine who is Lance's mother *Jeffrey Tambor as Otis, a wolf who is the (Secretary Villian) to Take Over Moon Theater *Hugh Jackman as Quincy, a slick cottontail rabbit who's the father of three rabbit contestants *Bella Thorne as Tulip, the oldest rabbit who reads comic books for a hobby *Miranda Cosgrove as April, the middle rabbit who falls in love with Boris *Zendaya as Kylie, the youngest rabbit who has Betty for a babysitter *Martin Short as Tiberius, a clown fish who croons like Barry Manilow *Constantine Maroulis as Red, a bear mobster *Lea Michele as Angela *Jordana Largy as Sapphire, a deer who is now a 7th contestant in Moon Theater Songs # "Without You" - Shawn Mendes - sung by Buster Moon - Version of David Guetta ft. Usher (sings this while Meena hears him singing) # "Party in the USA" – Tori Kelly ft. Selena Gomez - sung by Meena & Melody - Version of Miley Cyrus (sing this when adoring fans circle them) # "Castle on the Hill" - Shawn Mendes - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Ed Sheeran (sings this after Melody's act) # "Don't Speak" - Reese Witherspoon - sung by Rosita - Version of No Doubt (sings this during a karaoke festival) # "I Believe I Can Fly" - Taron Egerton - sung by Johnny - Version of R. Kelly (sings this as an audition song for Redwood Records) # "Tell Me Something I Don't Know" - Tori Kelly - sung by Meena - Version of Selena Gomez (sings this to her chorus teacher) # "Melody" (Mandy parody) - Shawn Mendes - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Barry Manilow # "Audition Act 2!" - Sing Cast - featuring new characters (sing this during auditions for the show) # "Somebody to Love" - Selena Gomez - sung by Melody - Version of Queen (sings this when she first meets Buster) # "Time After Time" - Reese Witherspoon & Taron Egerton - sung by Rosita & Johnny - Version of Cyndi Lauper (sing this when they audition together) # "Cups (When I'm Gone)" - Reese Witherspoon - sung by Rosita - Version of Anna Kendrick (sings this during rehearsal) # "Born This Way" - Nick Kroll ft. Reese Witherspoon - sung by Gunter & Rosita - Version of Lady Gaga (sing this on the bus ride to Silver City before the bus runs out of gas) # "Love Will Keep Us Together" - Beck Bennett & Scarlett Johansson - sung by Lance & Ash - Version of Captain & Tennille (sing this when both realize life isn't perfect without each other together) # "These Boots Are Made for Walkin'" - Tara Strong - sung by Nancy - Version of Nancy Sinatra (sings this when Miles starts tourmenting her) # "Somethin' Stupid" - Seth MacFarlane & Tara Strong - sung by Mike & Nancy - Version of Frank Sinatra & Nancy Sinatra (sing this during the second act of the singing contest) # "Story of My Life" – Shawn Mendes - sung by Buster Moon - Version of One Direction (sings this around the campfire after confessing his past to his friends) # "Love Story" - Selena Gomez, Reese Witherspoon & Tara Strong - sung by Melody, Rosita & Nancy - Version of Taylor Swift (sing this during the wedding) # "Evermore" - Shawn Mendes - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Dan Stevens (???) # "How Does a Moment Last Forever" – Selena Gomez - sung by Melody - Version of Celine Dion (sings this when she realizes her attempt was a mistake) # "Shimmy, Shimmy Ko-Ko-Bop" - Seth MacFarlane & Tara Strong - sung by Mike & Nancy - Version of Little Anthony and the Imperials # "My Heart Will Go On" - Selena Gomez - sung by Melody - Version of Celine Dion (sings this an hour after Buster realizes what trick she's played on everyone) # "The One That You Love" - Shawn Mendes & Selena Gomez - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Air Supply # "Up Where We Belong" - Shawn Mendes & Selena Gomez - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes # "Call Me Maybe" - Scarlett Johansson - sung by Ash - Version of Carly Rae Jepsen (Reason that Ash is happy for Lance is forgiving) # "Making Love Out of Nothing at All" - Shawn Mendes & Selena Gomez - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Air Supply (sing this at the cafe after Ash is done performing) # "Chasing the Sun" – Zac Efron - sung by Henry - Version of The Wanted (sings this during rehearsal) # "Every Breath You Take" - Taron Egerton - sung by Johnny - Version of The Police # "Memory" – Idina Menzel - sung by Judith - Version of Elaine Paige (sings this when she realizes her dreams matter more than her job) # "Pocket Full of Gold" - Beck Bennett - sung by Lance - Version of American Authors (Lance sings this when he wants spend more time with Ash) # "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" - Amy Adams & Scarlett Johansson - sung by Becky & Ash - Version of Cyndi Lauper (sings this when having a sing off with Ash) # "Lovefool" - Amy Adams - sung by Becky - Version of The Cardigans (Reason that Becky is crying when Lance breaks up and he deserves to forgive Ash) # "Big Girls Dont't Cry" - Amy Adams - sung by Becky - Version of Fergie (In the Preschool, Becky is crying over then a bully kids threatened at Becky and the teacher interrupt) # "Boyfriend" - Beck Bennett - sung by Lance - Version of Justin Bieber (Lance sings for Ash) # "We No Speak Americano / Conga" – Reese Witherspoon, Scarlett Johansson & Tori Kelly - sung by Rosita, Ash & Meena - Version of The Chipettes (featuring Barnetta DaFonseca) (sing this while their friends prepare to attack Nicholas) # "I'll Stand by You" - Scarlett Johansson - sung by Ash - Version of The Pretenders (Ash is singing for Lance and he cried for her and he is forgiving her) # "All I Want is You" - Beck Bennett - sung by Lance - Version of Justin Bieber (Lance owns Ash back for Sing) # "Bette Davis Eyes" - Scarlett Johansson - sung by Ash - Version of Kim Carnes (sings this during the fourth act of the singing contest) # "Chariots of Fire" - Theme by Vangeils (The song plays when Lance saw Ash and they both running in slow motion with love and forgiving) # "You're the One That I Want" - Beck Bennett & Scarlett Johansson - sung by Lance & Ash - Version of John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John (sing this when they both reunite) # "Summer Love" - Shawn Mendes - sung by Buster Moon - Version of One Direction (sings this as a love song to Melody) # "Hips Don't Lie" - Scarlett Johansson & Beck Bennett - sung by Ash & Lance - Version of Shakira & Wyclef Jean (sing this in the cafe together) # "Home" – Sing Cast - sung by the Cast of Sing 2 - Version of The Chipmunks & The Chipettes (sing this around the campfire together) # "We Go Together" - Sing Cast - sung by the Cast of Sing 2 - Version of Grease # "Without You" – Usher (during the end credits) # "Despacito" – Justin Bieber ft. Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee (the first song in the end credits) Trivia Production Soundtrack *Sing 2 (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) Transcript *Sing 2/Transcript Screenshots spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8474.jpg|"I got you now!" - Nicholas says as he corners Buster and his friends against the wall lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8816.jpg|"Banzai!" - Ash before leaping on top of Miles the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-5858.jpg|"Ah!" - Melody jerks back as Nicholas punches her in the nose the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-670.jpg|"I'm so sorry. Excuse me. Are you hurt?" Meena says when she sees Melody fall onto the fence the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-1561.jpg|"Let's do this!" Melody says as she prepares to perform forest-the-sun-morning-tucholskie-158251.jpeg|The main protagonist singing 'Castle on the Hill'. Khumba3.jpg|"End of the line, prickle face!" - Nicholas says before a quill strikes him in the heart, killing him KumbaPunga'sDownfall.jpg|Nicholas defeated by Ash Bne2_0862.png|"Alright, Eddie, here's the plan". Buster tells Eddie about his plan Buster_says_i_do.png|"I'm sorry, my father is alive" Buster Moon preparing to have dinner with Eddie BusterUnderwater.png|Buster pushed underwater by Judith JohnnyYes!.png|Johnny watching Buster leave Keep_it_down_Porky.png|Rosita watching Buster apologize Buster_Trailer_3.png|Buster singing 'Without You' LookOut.png|"Nicholas is going to kill you!" - Eddie shouts down to Buster before Nicholas leaps on top of him MM-NeverTooLate.png|"Mr. Moon, are you sure this plan will work?" Johnny talks to Buster before he goes to dinner with Eddie OffTheStage.png|"Uh, as I was saying, I wanted to give you something." Menna giving Buster a necklace she made herself StillAlive.png|Mike at the Casino Vlcsnap-error853.png|"Have Fun!" - Ash watching Buster leave for dinner Category:Films Category:Movies Category:2020 films